This invention relates to novel racemic and isomeric 7-(aryloxy)-2-naphthoxyalkanecarboxylic acid derivatives, processes for their preparation, as well as herbicidal compositions based thereupon.
Other herbicidal active agents based on phenoxyalkanecarboxylic acid derivatives (Japanese Laid-Open Application No. 92,369/80) and based on phenoxybenzoic acid derivatives (U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,437) have been known. They are deficient however.